


Morning Glory

by silent_knives_wielder



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Early Mornings, Fluff, Gen, it's just spring troupe being soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:47:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24283063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silent_knives_wielder/pseuds/silent_knives_wielder
Summary: Spring Troupe wakes up in the living room and decides to make breakfast.
Relationships: Chigasaki Itaru/Utsuki Chikage, Spring Troupe - Relationship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 70





	Morning Glory

Itaru yawned as he got up.

He sat upright and looked around. The Spring Troupe had fallen asleep in the living room watching a movie for Tsuzuru to study for the next script. 

Itaru pulled himself off of Chikage, careful not to move too much, and then stood up off the floor.

Citron and Masumi were asleep on the sofa. Masumi’s head was on Citron’s lap while Citron was sitting upright.

Tsuzuru was curled up on the edge of the other sofa, Sakuya’s blanket draped over him.

The troupe leader in question was in the kitchen making breakfast. 

Itaru walked over to the kitchen, the light from the sunrise pouring in from the window. Sakuya was very intensely staring at the coffee machine.

“GM, Sakuya.” He looked up at Itaru and smiled. 

“Good morning.” He said softly. “I want to start making breakfast but, I don’t know how to make coffee.”

Itaru laughed and pet his hair. “Get started on the rice, I’ll make coffee.”

Sakuya beamed at him (which warmed his dead adult heart) and then walked over to where the rice was stored. 

Itaru pulled out the coffee and started making some for everyone. 

As he started pouring it into cups Tasuku came out from inside the dorms. 

He paused and looked at Itaru who just waved before handing him a water bottle. 

“Good morning, Tasuku.” Said Sakuya with a smile. 

“Good morning you two. Ah. Good morning, Chikage.” 

Chikage nodded. “Good morning.” Tasuku walked out as Chikage walked into the kitchen and pressed a kiss to the top of Itaru’s head. “Good morning.”

Itaru hummed. “Morning.” He handed a cup of coffee to him. (Black because Chikage didn’t like sweetening his coffee even a little bit.) 

“Good morning, Chikage!” Said Sakuya as he pulled out vegetables to start making the soup. 

“Good morning, Sakuya.” Chikage put his coffee down and then moved over to Sakuya to help with cutting vegetables. 

“Good morning!~” Said Citron as he and Tsuzuru walked into the kitchen. 

“Morning.”

“Morning, you two.” Said Itaru as he moved over to start making eggs.

“Good morning!” “Morning.” Came the responses from the soup team.

Tsuzuru and Citron picked up a coffee, each adding their respective amount of sugar and cream.

Tsuzuru moved over to help the soup team while drinking his coffee while Citron moved over to deal with the now finished rice.

They heard a yawn and everyone turned towards the last member of the Spring Troupe.

“GM, Masumi.”

“Good morning!”

“Morning.”

“Masumi has awoken!”

“Good morning.”

“....Morning, everyone.” He said softly as he moved over to get a cup of coffee. While he was drinking the coffee he started on tea for other members of the company.

They all worked in the ambiance of the early morning, putting together the full breakfast for the whole company. 

As they finished the six of them stood around the kitchen drinking their coffee. They all shared a smile in the morning calm. Masumi leaned onto Sakuya who had Citron’s head on his head. Tsuzuru draped his arm around Masumi. Chikage pulled Itaru closer to him, Itaru curled into the embrace. His heart warmed by the closeness of this family. This was something he’s never had before, never thought he would.

Slowly, the rest of the company trickled in. First, Omi, coming into the living room and then smiling as he saw them in the kitchen.

“Good morning, everyone.” He said. Everyone greeted him and then Itaru gestured towards the coffee. Omi smiled and then took his cup before walking over to the dining table. 

Guy walked in a little bit later just as Tasuku came back from his run. Both of them greeted them as they picked up their tea.

As the rest of the company walked in, the Spring Troupe moved apart to interact with other people, but as everyone finished breakfast and moved out, they stayed back.

Sakuya smiled at them as they started cleaning the dishes. “Make sure to work quickly, so Sakyo won’t get mad at us.” They all laughed. Working as a team, the dishes went by very quickly. 

Once they were done they all looked at each other and smiled.

It was time to start the day.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
